


not gonna let 'em catch the midnight rider

by Silmary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, Hotel Sex, M/M, Road Trips, common ground
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/pseuds/Silmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта дорога никогда не кончится. Как минимум, она не кончится ещё добрых пару тысяч миль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not gonna let 'em catch the midnight rider

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [not gonna let 'em catch the midnight rider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385843) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Всё описанное имело место как раз перед "Забавным случаем, произошедшим на пути к Молоту Тора", и да будет обоснуй принесён в жертву во имя Фила и Клинта, и их совместного дорожного путешествия через всю страну.

Если верить навигатору, от Нью-Йорка до Пуенте Антиго тридцать пять часов езды, и Клинт был не восторге от того факта, что им явно потребуется больше времени добраться до места назначения. Они садились за руль по очереди, останавливаясь только на заправках, и уже первые несколько часов показались ему невыносимо скучными. С радио было легче, но с восходом солнца настало время всех этих идиотских шоу, которые любой уважающий себя утренний диджей почему-то считает отличным началом дня. Когда раздался первый звонок в студию, Фил и Клинт одновременно потянулись к магнитоле.  
– Плеер в кармане пиджака, – сказал Фил. Извернувшись, Клинт дотянулся до заднего сиденья, вытащил плеер и откинулся обратно. Подключив его, он заинтересованно пробежался по плейлисту – сама мысль о том, что Фил слушает музыку, вызывала у него лёгкий диссонанс. Категория "В дороге" была слишком очевидна, лучше было приберечь её на время пятью сотнями миль дальше. Вместо этого он ткнул в "Раннее утро", просто чтобы посмотреть, с чего у агента Коулсона может начинаться ранее утро. Увидев исполнителя первых нескольких песен – некая "Average White Band" – Клинт чуть не подавился от смеха. Конечно, вот это Фил и должен слушать, группу с самым бессмысленным и безликим названием в мире.  
Он нажал на "плей" просто для проверки, однако тут его ждал сюрприз – из динамиков заиграл какой-то неуловимо знакомый фанк, что-то, что он уже неоднократно слышал раньше, но не знал названия. Клинт повернулся, подозревая, что Фил над ним уже смеётся, но глаза того были прикованы к дороге. Выстукивая пальцами по рулю ритм, он едва слышно подпевал мелодии саксофона.  
– У меня там и третий рок есть, если тебе станет легче, Бартон, – заметил Коулсон с улыбкой, не оборачиваясь.  
– Не думаю, что рок удивит меня сильнее, – покачал головой Клинт, который тут же живо представил, как где-то, когда-то, в какой-то момент своей долгой и насыщенной жизни пьяный в стельку Фил распевал во весь голос песни "Journey".  
– Третий Рах, – поправился Коулсон. – Третий концерт Рахманинова для фортепиано.  
– Хоровиц или Клибёрн? – уточнил Клинт, закрывая глаза и сползая вниз по сиденью. На этот раз потерялся Фил, и Клинт счёл нужным добавить: – Я однажды встречался с одним очень, очень скучным пианистом.  
– Я бы сказал тебе, что Рахманинов совсем не скучен, но ты мне не поверишь.  
Хмыкнув, Клинт прижался головой к окну и незаметно для себя отрубился. Открыл глаза он уже у какого-то придорожного кафе. Припарковавшись, Фил выключил двигатель, и они оба вышли, чтобы съесть то, что там можно было съесть в это время суток – меню не сильно менялось от одного придорожного кафе к другому. Фил педантично поглощал свои блинчики, Клинт пытался справиться с одним из тех самых уникальных гамбургеров, которые вы можете получить только в местах типа пресловутых придорожных кафе или Waffle House, причём чувствовал он себя удивительно довольным.  
Клинт вообще славился своим умением получать удовольствие от подобных вещей.  
Фил передал ему ключи, и они снова тронулись в путь. Когда куратор заснул, Клинту стало значительно спокойнее, потому что сколько бы он ни наслаждался его компанией, у Фила была привычка изображать инструктора по вождению, когда Клинт сидел за рулём. Лучник не очень понимал, чем это объясняется – сам Фил ездил значительно быстрее, хотя, стоит признать, никогда не был склонен игнорировать дистанцию между автомобилями с присущей Клинту беззаботностью.  
Довольно большой отрезок пути они проехали молча. Это оказалась по-настоящему скучная поездка, из тех, что не имеют тенденции разбавляться внезапными оживленными разговорами. Снова сев за руль где-то в Миссури, Клинт повернулся к Филу и наконец спросил о том, что не давало ему покоя весь день:  
– Почему мы добираемся до Нью-Мексико на машине?  
Не то чтобы он не привык к долгим путешествиям, просто такая вот поездка через всю страну – причём именно вдвоем – выглядела... странно.  
– Ты действительно хочешь честного ответа? – спросил Фил с той интонацией, которую приберегал исключительно для самых мрачных случаев.  
– Конечно, – ответил Клинт, уже не очень уверенный, что вообще хочет услышать ответ.  
– Понятия не имею.  
Фил улыбнулся в ответ на смех Клинта.  
– Похоже на упражнение по работе в команде, – предложил лучник.  
– Я думал, мы и так команда, – мягко заметил Фил, и на этот раз Клинт не удержался и уставился на него. Фил числился его координатором уже три года, и до сих пор он ни разу не говорил ничего подобного. Он называл Клинта "мой снайпер" и "мой оперативник", и, один запоминающийся раз, "мой совершенно чокнутый придурок, чья задница умудряется находить приключения всякий раз, когда он вылезает из гнезда, БАРТОН", но он никогда не говорил ничего такого, что подтверждало бы – они действительно работают вместе.  
– Глаза на дорогу, – коротко напомнил Фил.  
– Тогда не знаю. Может, ему просто что-то в голову ударило.  
– У директора Фьюри всегда есть причины, – сказал Коулсон таким тоном, каким другие говорят "У Бога есть на тебя планы".  
Из динамиков лилась какая-то древняя кантри-музыка с его плеера, Хэнк Вилльямс или что-то типа того, поэтому внезапные клавишные классические пассажи стали сюрпризом. Клинт уже хотел было прокомментировать услышанное, но Фил предостерегающе поднял палец; спокойная мелодия казалась совершенно обычной, пока пианист вдруг не начал сходить с ума, играя что-то всё более громкое и сложное.  
– Я так понимаю, это Рахманинов.  
– Клибёрн, если тебе всё еще интересно.  
– Вообще-то да, – признался Клинт. Он достаточно наслушался от своего бывшего про различные стили игры пианистов, хотя ни разу даже не слышал ни одного из них. Джейкоб никогда не молчал дольше времени, требовавшегося, чтобы поставить CD. Единственной причиной того, что они продержались вместе целых два месяца, были куда более занимательные таланты Джейкоба в применении его болтливого рта, но когда Клинта назначили на операцию в Софии, он просто не сообщил об этом Джейкобу и понадеялся, что тот поймёт намёк.  
Тот понял. Его месть состояла в длинном, выразительном и пугающем силой выражений письме без единого нецензурного слова, и Клинт убедился в правильности своего решения.  
Дав Рахманинову пару минут, Фил выключил третий концерт. Клинт неловко посмотрел на куратора.  
– Мне не было скучно.  
– Ужасный выбор за рулём, поверь мне, – примиряюще сказал Фил. Вместо этого он включил Allman Brothers, и Клинт невольно задумался, когда он находит время слушать всю эту музыку. Клинт вообще не мог представить, что Коулсон делает что-то помимо работы.  
Желание подпевать было почти непреодолимым, потому что это была одна из тех самых песен, ставя которую в машине, ты чисто физически не можешь молчать. Это какой-то внутренний певческий рефлекс, не имеющий никакого отношения ни к качеству песни, ни к содержанию текста.  
– I got one more silver dollar, – тихо пропел Коулсон, и всё разрешилось само собой.

Оба окончательно сдались уже на территории Оклахомы. Они выехали в середине ночи, а теперь была уже середина следующей ночи. Один раз Клинт наехал на разделительную полосу, потом наехал второй, и Фил вытащил навигатор из крепления.  
– Рассчитываю новый маршрут, – сказал незнакомая англичанка деловитым голосом. Клинту она не нравилась – ему всё время казалось, что она слишком зла на него, потому что он всё делает неправильно и только прибавляет ей забот.  
Когда навигатор привёл их в центр Талсы, Клинт был, мягко говоря, удивлён. Он уже сообразил, что они направляются в отель, но ему казалось, что Фил должен быть больше склонен к богом забытым придорожным хостелам.  
– Шик, – прокомментировал он, оглядывая роскошный холл.  
– Если бы они не хотели, чтобы я использовал на полную свой счёт для оплаты текущих расходов, они бы мне его не оформляли, – ответил Фил с полуулыбкой, выдававшей его желание скрыть истинное положение вещей.  
Оставались только комнаты с кроватями королевского размера, но Фил не сказал ни слова в протест. Вещи уже ждали их, когда они наконец добрались до номера. При одном взгляде на кровать Клинт почувствовал, как на самом деле устал, поэтому когда Коулсон отправился в душ, он быстро разделся до боксёров, забрался под одеяло и растянулся во весь рост. Даже просто выпрямить ноги было таким блаженством, что немедленно захотелось отрубиться здесь и сейчас.  
Но когда одетый в одни пижамные штаны Фил вернулся из душа и выключил свет, Клинт всё ещё не спал. Клинт всё ещё не спал и десятью минутами позже. И спустя пятьдесят минут он по-прежнему не спал, и когда-то тогда он понял, что просто дошёл до этого отвратительного состояния, когда чрезмерная усталость мешает спать. Лежащий рядом Фил тоже бодрствовал, одна его рука была закинута за голову, пальцы второй едва слышно барабанили по простыне.  
И Клинт честно и искренне не знал – не знал, чем это объяснить, не знал, удастся ли ему убедить Фила, что это не имеет никакого отношение к депривации сна, к стрессу или к банальной скуке, но реальной причиной было то, что Фил был слишком далеко, а пустого пространства между ними – слишком много. Они оба десятки раз попадали в критические ситуации, но вот он, Клинт, который теперь позволил смутить себя парой футов подушек и одеял.  
– Если ты идёшь сюда, Бартон, – негромко сказал Фил, не поворачиваясь, словно обращался к потолку, – то лучше иди сейчас. Я хочу потом хоть немного поспать. – В наступившей тишине Клинт услышал, как он сглотнул. – И если ты всё-таки идёшь, захвати презервативы. Внешний карман сумки с бритвенным набором.  
Фил никогда, никогда не перестанет его удивлять, но Клинта это вполне устраивало.  
Скатившись с кровати, он направился в ванную. Руки едва заметно тряслись, когда он открыл сумку Фила и вытащил бутылочку со смазкой и ленту презервативов, оу, кхм, Trojan Magnums, вот это действительно неожиданно. Сам факт того, что Фил взял всё это с собой, говорит, практически кричит о многом, но Клинт подумает на эту тему как-нибудь _потом_ , позже, когда они закончат и всё наконец будет хорошо и правильно.  
В зыбком уличном свете он увидел Фила под одеялом, угадал обхватившую член руку, и чёрт побери, в тот момент он хотел его так, как никогда раньше. Не теряя времени, он подошёл ближе и положил презервативы и смазку на тумбочку. Пижамные штаны и боксёры Фила уже валялись на полу, Клинт кинул сверху свои.  
А потом он оказался в одной кровати с Филом, и Фил повернулся к нему, и он уже неоднократно делил с ним кровать, но теперь они были в ней _вместе_ , а это меняет многое, это меняет всё. Положив ладонь на шею Фила сзади, он потянул его к себе и поцеловал – горячо и пошло, совсем не так, как Клинт представлял поцелуй с Коулсоном, но теперь это потеряло свою актуальность. Клинт уже достаточно хорошо знал Фила, чтобы понять, что он ни черта его не знает. У Фила определённо был план, но он не собирался в него никого посвящать.  
Положив руки на задницу Клинта, Фил притянул его ближе, так близко, что они прижались друг к другу, и Клинт застонал, подаваясь навстречу. Последний раз был так давно, но даже будь он недавно, он всё равно был бы столь же жаден и готов на всё, потому что на самом деле в этом вся суть – в том, насколько тебе нужен другой человек, и в том, как ты в этом признаёшься.  
Клинт дотянулся до члена Фила и прошёлся рукой по всей длине раз, другой – да, действительно большой, но Клинт не собирался жаловаться. Когда он сжал ладонь и ускорил движения, поцелуи Фила стали на порядок жёстче, и трущийся о его бедро член Клинта уже едва заметно пачкал кожу.  
Найдя большим пальцем чувствительную точку прямо под головкой члена Фила, Клинт почувствовал, как тот выгнулся, резко втянув носом воздух. Приподнявшись, он подался вперёд, к уху Клинта, и опалил кожу дыханием.  
– Я хочу тебя, – тихо сказал он, и Клинт чуть не кончил здесь и сейчас.  
– Да. – Клинт стащил с тумбочки смазку и сунул её в руки Филу. – Пожалуйста.  
– Я не так часто это от тебя слышу, – заметил Коулсон, низко и хрипловато.  
– Ты не так часто предлагаешь мне что-то, что я действительно хочу, – напомнил Клинт, сползая с него на кровать и вставая в коленно-локтевую.  
– Повернись, – приказал Фил, потянув его за бедро. Клинт не очень понял, что от него требуется, пока он не пояснил: – Лицом от изголовья.  
Лучник понятия не имел, к чему он ведёт, но это был план Фила, поэтому он просто молча послушался. И тут же был вознаграждён – Коулсон подвинулся ближе, щёлкнул колпачком смазки. Почувствовав, как в него проникают два скользких пальца, Клинт застонал. Ему бы реально хотелось пропустить эту часть – не потому, что пальцы Фила Коулсона не доставляли ему удовольствие, просто в данный момент он был куда больше заинтересован в других частях тела Фила Коулсона. Но, во-первых, подготовка явно будет нелишней, а во-вторых, он начинал подозревать, что если он будет предпринимать хоть какие-то действия по ускорению процесса, Фил будет нарочно его замедлять, хотя бы из чувства исконного противоречия.  
Доведя Клинта до достаточно влажного, скользкого и открытого состояния, Фил отстранился. Услышав, как рвётся пластик упаковки презерватива, Клинт стал с нетерпением ждать, когда Фил положит руки на его бёдра и натянет его на свой член.  
– Обернись, – приказали из-за спины.  
Повернувшись, он увидел сидящего у изголовья Фила в окружении разбросанных в случайном порядке подушек. Тот молча поманил Клинта пальцем.  
Это было не совсем то, чего ожидал Клинт, но он послушно забрался на Фила, вовлекая его в очередной поцелуй.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я делал за тебя всю работу?  
– Теперь ты знаешь, как я себя обычно чувствую, – подмигнул Коулсон.  
Усмехнувшись, Клинт опустился на колени, устраиваясь так, чтобы сесть на его член. Это оказалось не так просто, получилось только с третьего раза. Больно было даже несмотря на подготовку, но боль никогда не была для него преградой на пути к желанной цели, и он не собирался менять эту устоявшуюся традицию.  
Они только начали, но Клинту уже казалось, что секс с Коулсоном непохож на секс с кем угодно другим. Дорожное приключение с куратором в дорогой комнате богатого отеля в Талсе – это фигня, это просто стечение обстоятельств, которые вряд ли когда-то ещё повторятся. Нет, дело было во взгляде Фила. Они были так близко, Фил смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и описать выражение его лица не представлялось возможным. Серые глаза были ясными, пронзительно внимательными, как и всегда, но за этим стояло что-то ещё, что-то, слишком похожее на отчаяние.  
Начав двигаться медленно и глубоко, словно объезжая его, он наклонился и накрыл своими губами губы Фила, потому что не знал, что означает этот взгляд и что с ним делать. Фил обхватил руками бёдра Клинта, помогая его движениям. Бартону было слишком хорошо от ощущения болезненного растяжения мышц и этой заполняющей тяжести, так что он не долго продержал медленный темп. Ему искренне хотелось растянуть удовольствие максимально долго, хотелось задержать это «хорошо», но всё равно рано или поздно надо будет двигаться дальше, надо будет «хорошо» превращать в _«ахрененно»_ и переходить к той стадии, когда сдерживаться уже невозможно.  
Он ускорился, выгибаясь, подаваясь вниз сильнее и резче, и вскинутые бёдра Фила встретили его движение. То, что в такой позе ему недоставало равновесия и надёжной точки опоры, теперь не имело никакого значения, потому что Клинт уже потерял над собой контроль. Мышцы бёдер ныли от напряжения, боль отдавалась в спину, но он продолжал двигаться, насаживаясь на член Фила так, словно не существовало ничего кроме. Он прикусил губу, наверняка до крови, но это того стоило, это стоило всего на свете. Он бы выдержал что угодно, если бы таким образом он мог получить это – Фила, Фила так близко, Фила так _глубоко_.  
Его член пачкал живот Фила, и этого вполне хватило, чтобы подтолкнуть его к оргазму – вцепившись в Коулсона, он с силой вжался в него раз, другой, и кончил с хриплым стоном. Серые глаза не отрывались от Клинта ни на секунду, и ему вдруг подумалось, что никто до сих пор не смотрел на него так, не _видел_ его так, и не позволял ему _увидеть_ так себя.  
Когда всё закончилось, Фил опустил голову на плечо Клинта, прижавшись лбом. Лучнику не хотелось двигаться, да и Фил, похоже, не собирался на этом настаивать. Они просидели так довольно долго, нарушая тишину только хриплым дыханием. Запустив пальцы в волосы Клинта, Коулсон повернул к себе и поцеловал, глубоко и ласково.  
Однако при всём желании Клинт не мог оставаться в этой позе навечно. Слезая с Фила, он поморщился – больше от ощущения пустоты и растянутости, чем от всего остального. Фил выкинул презерватив и принёс Клинту махровую салфетку, а потом они снова оказались лежащими рядом, и Клинт реально не знал, что обо всём этом думать. Он даже успел задуматься над неловким «обнимемся-мы-или-нет", но Фил, похоже, этого не заметил, или не придал значения – он просто подтащил Клинта к себе и обнял, уткнувшись носом в его затылок.  
Клинт спал как убитый вплоть до звонка будильника. Встав, они по очереди приняли душ, выпили мерзкий отельный кофе, выписались, и за всё это время никто из них не сказал ни слова. Вытащив ключи из кошелька, Фил первым нарушил молчание:  
– Моя очередь вести.  
В этот момент Клинт понял, что это действительно был секс-на-одну-ночь. Никаких объяснений не последует, потому что они никогда и нигде больше не будут об этом вспоминать.  
Фил вывел машину из города обратно на трассу. Настроив стабилизатор скорости, он откинулся – и положил руку на бедро Клинту. Не дразняще, не эротично, очень просто и по-собственнически. В этом было что-то окончательно-решающее – _это то, чем мы отныне занимаемся, и нет никакой необходимости это обсуждать._  
Клинт только покачал головой, включая плеер. "В дороге" оказалось подборкой музыки биг-бэндов, и Фил улыбнулся зазвучавшим аккордам.  
А потом случилась вся эта фигня с заправочной станцией и пачкой муки, но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
